Memorias rotas
by bookGG
Summary: <html><head></head>Historia situada en medio de R1 Y R2. Contiene Spoilers. Lelouch Lamperouge y su hermano menor Rolo Lamperouge viven tranquilamente en el Área 11 sin tener ningún tipo de preocupación además de ser buenos estudiantes; sin embargo, un amigo lejano vuelve, pero con desconocidas intenciones. Suzaku/Lelouch. Versión en español por la misma autora de Broken Memories</html>
1. Una vida normal

"¡Euphie para!" Zero gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras observaba con angustia a la princesa homicida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Y por qué sentía que ya había vivido esto antes? Lelouch Lamperouge despertó agitado, sentándose en su cama tratando de recuperar el aliento. No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños tan extraños, pero sí uno que involucrase a la familia real. Euphemia Vi Britannia, por lo que recordaba la princesa había muerto en un accidente hacía ya un año, lo que le parecía muy extraño era que él, un simple estudiante, la haya llamado de una manera particular como si ellos hubieran sido muy cercanos o algo por el estilo. Era imposible que alguien tan común como él pudiera conocer a alguien de la familia real y sobretodo que algo tan horrible como lo soñado haya pasado.

El maestro en ajedrez decidió ignorar aquel sueño como los demás, porque eso son...sueños, cosas que nunca pasaron en realidad. Ya eran casi las seis de la mañana así que no tenía sentido volver a dormir. Al cabo de media hora él ya estaba listo con maleta en mano y se dirigió al comedor donde su hermano menor lo esperaba para desayunar. Aquel joven era su única compañía por lo que Lelouch siempre era muy sobreprotector con él.

"¡Buenos días, hermano!" El menor lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras servía jugo para los dos.

"Buenos días, Rolo." Respondió dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Veo que le pediste ayuda a la cocinera para el desayuno." Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Aquel comentario provocó que la cara de Rolo se enrojeciera un poco. "Fue idea de la presidenta, me dijo que podía pedir ayuda cuando quisiere."

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, cercana a graduarse, era una de las personas más detallistas y consideradas que él conoce. Empezando por el simple hecho que los deja vivir en una de sus mansiones cerca de la academia Ashford a la cual asiste con su hermano. Por lo que recuerda, el día que ellos llegaron al Área 11, en ese entonces todavía Japón, sus padres fueron asesinados cuando fueron tomados como japoneses ante los militares ingleses. Rolo y él hubieran terminado con la misma suerte si no hubiera sido por el hecho que una familia japonesa los protegió, los Kururugi. Si bien solo estuvieron ahí durante unas semanas, los tres niños se hicieron amigos, sobretodo él y Suzaku, el único hijo de aquella familia, a Rolo le caía bien el niño de los ojos verdes, pero se le hacía muy difícil socializar. Después de su corta estadía con la familia japonesa, los Ashford, quienes eran muy amigos de sus padres, los refugiaron y criaron como si fueran sus propios hijos. Ya con el paso del tiempo, a Lelouch y a su hermano menor se les asignó una de las mansiones cerca de la academia para que pudieran vivir sin problemas. Desde ese entonces es que conoció a Suzaku Kururugi y Milly Ashford, con la última todavía mantiene contacto, aunque la presidenta sea un año mayor; sin embargo, con Suzaku...eso es diferente, ya que no lo ha visto hace aproximadamente siete años, desde la invasión a el entonces Japón.

"¿En qué tanto piensas, hermano?" Rolo preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Te preocupa algo?"

"No para nada." Respondió y tomo un sorbo del jugo recién hecho. "Solo pensaba en la vez que conocimos a Suzaku y a la presidenta. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que lo vimos."

Su hermano lo mira detenidamente, como si lo estuviera examinando. ¿A qué venía recordar al japonés? Aunque ahora ya era alguien muy reconocido y admirado como un caballero de alto rango, no cambiaba el hecho de que su supuesto amigo había entregado a su 'hermano' ante el emperador. Claro que este no se acordaba nada de lo sucedido, al menos eso es lo que los registros mostraron cuando Rolo fue asignado como el nuevo y único familiar de Lelouch.

La investigación no solo quedó con Zero, el asesino se tomó la molestia en también buscar información sobre el britanniano honorario, aquel ojiverde quien sintió atracción por la princesa Euphemia y tiempo después se involucró con Lelouch, aunque durante todo este tiempo lo ha negado. Los datos no mienten y en parte deseaba que algún tipo de culpa carcomiera al caballero.

Sin embargo, si no hubiera sido por la captura y el borrado de la memoria de Zero...él no tendría a alguien a quien llamar 'familia'.

Aquel medallón que llevaba consigo fue un supuesto regalo por su 'cumpleaños', el 25 de Octubre, Rolo lo atesoraba junto con otras cosas que su hermano le obsequiaba. "Hermano, será mejor que saliéramos para las clases. Llegaremos tarde."

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Lelouch. "Vivimos a menos de un kilómetro de la academia, pero si tú lo dices. Será mejor que nos apuremos." Dijo alcanzándole una servilleta para que se limpie las migajas que posaban en sus mejillas. "No te olvides de cepillarte los dientes." El mayor se levantó para dirigirse al baño, dejando al menor otra vez sonrojado limpiándose desesperadamente la cara.

Una vez listos, se despidieron de la ama de llaves y caminaron rumbo al centro de estudios. A tan solo unos cuantos metros para llegar a la entrada principal se observaba a bastante gente esperando a las afueras, unos confundidos mientras que otros entusiasmados como si alguien muy importante estuviera por llegar.

"¡Lelouch! ¡Rolo!" Se escuchó una voz familiar corriendo hacía ellos.

"Presidenta, buenos días." Rolo saludó cordialmente, asintiendo levemente.

"Ay Rolo, ya te he dicho que dejes las formalidades." Respondió la rubia. "Aunque debo admitir que suena muy bien. Como sea, ¿Tiene alguna idea de que está pasando?"

"Acabamos de llegar, pensé que usted podría saber." Esta vez habló el amnésico, mirando otra vez al mar de gente que sin importar los esfuerzos de los profesores por dirigirlos a clases seguían amontonados en la entrada.

"¡Creemos que es alguien muy importante, como el Gobernador o algo por el estilo!" Rivalz apareció de la nada provocando un pequeño salto por parte de Rolo.

"Eso explicaría los soldados." Shirley intervino con una sonrisa tímida dirigida hacía Lelouch.

"Bueno, bueno..ya basta." Milly chasqueó sus dedos. "Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros salones, no queremos que la entrenadora Viletta nos esté persiguiendo como a Lelouch." Señalo con una sonrisa maliciosa y cogió a Rolo de las mangas. "Llevaré al pequeño a sus clases como la buena presidenta que soy." Dijo, llevándoselo sin tiempo para despedirse.

"Lo mismo va para nosotros." Dijo la miembro del club de natación dándoles palmadas en la espalda a ambos adolescentes. Sin imaginar quien podría haber atraído tanta atención; sin embargo, aquella persona ya no se encontraba en medio del disturbio, una cara conocida para el protagonista hablaba con el director para ser asignado a una clase.


	2. Distorcionado

Una vez que el alboroto cesó, los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus salones. Algunos decepcionados por no haber visto a la persona que causó la aparición de una multitud y otros felices de haber perdido algunos minutos de clases. Rolo se encontraba en su sitio, mirando a la ventana con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ¿Quién podría ser para tanta gente le haya tomado importancia? Él no ha sido notificado se ningún tipo de movimiento por parte de los agentes que vigilaban a Lelouch, además su hermano no mostraba signos de recuperar la memoria. Le enojaba que no lo tomaran en cuenta, es más, lo indignada ¡¿No se supone que él es una pieza clave para la misión?! Como sea, no es como si le importase; él estaría bien mientras no le quiten a su familia...por ahora su única familia.

Agradecía las buenas intenciones de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero él ya no era un niño para ser manipulado como otros quisieren. Rolo no era el mejor en socializar y tal era el resultado que no tenía amigos cercanos en su grado, algunas veces chicas se le acercaban, pero solo para preguntar por su hermano mayor. Él prefería y disfrutaba más almorzar con el consejo, ya que también era parte de él.

Unos pisos más arriba se encontraba Lelouch con sus compañeros mientras hablaban sobre las próximas actividades que debían organizar, él no tomaba parte de la conversación ya que aunque fuese el vicepresidente no estaba interesado y solo acordaba con lo que aprobaba Milly.

"¡Lelouch, no dejes que se haga otro 'Festival de Corazones Rotos'!" Rivalz lloriqueó mientras Shirley anotaba la idea en un cuaderno.

"Si la presidenta lo aprueba, no hay nada más que hacer..." Respondió el adolescente, tratando de mantener la concentración en su libro.

"¡Lelouch, no me traiciones! Recuerda que Rolo participó en el a-" El chico de cabello azul fue cortado por el profesor quien trataba de captar su atención.

"Alumnos, por favor tomen asientos." Empezó. "Hoy tenemos de regreso a un compañero que ha venido a retomar sus estudios." Dijo el profesor haciendo pasar al moreno quien esperaba afuera del salón. "Kururugi Suzaku, bienvenido de nuevo."

Los ojos violetas chocaron con los verdes y Suzaku sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, había pasado meses desde que se vieron, corrección desde que se vio con Zero, el maldito quien con el poder del geass manchó el nombre de la princesa Euphemia. Pero él no era Zero, el adolescente que tenía en frente era Lelouch Lamperouge, su amigo más cercano y con quien alguna vez había tenido algo; sin embargo, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que el príncipe era en verdad el asesino en masas lo negó todo completamente. Había un problema, el Knight of Seven no sabía si el emperador había incluido aquel suceso cuando borró la identidad de Zero de la memoria de Lelouch, nunca tuvo la valentía para preguntárselo y ahora tenía en frente al príncipe quien le sonreía levemente.

"Por favor Kururugi tome asiento." El profesor lo guió a un asiento delante de Rivalz quien le hacía señales energéticamente. "¡Por aquí, Suzaku!" Lo llamaba.

Tan solo segundos después de tomar asiento, los alumnos alrededor prestaron toda su atención a él, preguntándole como le había ido, si hay alguna novedad sobre la familia real y como era trabajar en un rango tras prestigioso. El joven respondió cada una de las preguntas educadamente, mirando de reojo en ratos al vicepresidente quien seguía leyendo.

"Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, Suzaku." Sonrió la pelirroja, "De seguro la presidenta estará encantada de volverte a ver. No te olvides de que todavía eres miembro del consejo."

"Para nada, Shirley. Trataré de ir a las reuniones cuantas veces pueda."

Suzaku Kururugi ya no era un japonés, lo perdió todo el día que vio a su país en cenizas, personas muertas a su alrededor y nadie, absolutamente nadie quien se preocupara por aquel país que tiempo después se convirtió en una colonia. Ahora es un britano honorario gracias al alto grado que tenía, ya no era discriminado por otros debido a su descendencia ni visto como alguien inferior; sin embargo, todavía no podía olvidar aquel desesperado intento de paz que acabó con la vida de su padre. De alguna forma él también es un monstruo.

Hay veces que deseaba borrar aquellos tormentosos recuerdos, para volver a empezar. Siempre con la duda de saber de qué hubiera ocurrido si él también estuviera entre las personas con la memoria alterada, ¿Se hubiera enamorado otra vez de Lelouch? Porque así fue, él se había enamorado de la persona quien lo consoló tras la muerte de la princesa, su único mejor amigo y alguien con quien pensó estar para toda la vida. Ahora todo era diferente, sentía una rabia intensa dentro de sí y a la vez puñaladas al corazón cada vez que lo veía, el moreno negó todo tipo de dato que lo involucrase con el mayor de los Lamperouge.

Con la excusa de que necesita una formación académica el ojiverde regresó a la academia Ashford para retomar el año académico, algunos miembros de los Knights of the Round lo apoyaron, como Gino y Anya, tampoco es que necesitase dar algún tipo de explicación a los demás miembros, además recibió la aprobación de Bismarck Waldstein. Ya que se quedaría estudiando por un tiempo indefinido fue asignado junto a la entrenadora Villeta y Rolo a vigilar los movimientos de Lelouch, el equipo de vigilancia nunca bajaba la guardia, no se quería volver a pasar por las tragedias ocurridas hace menos de un año. En caso de que el individuo recupere la memoria, la orden era clara…matarlo. Y así tendría que ser.

"¡Hermano mayor!" Llamó Rolo desde la puerta, esperándolos para almorzar. "De casualidad me llevé tu almuerzo…" Dijo acercándose para luego dirigir su mirada hacía el otro agente. "¿S-Suzaku, qué haces aquí?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Regresó para terminar sus estudios." Mencionó la presidenta entrando entusiasmada. "¡Te extrañamos, Suzu-kun!" Sonrió provocando un leve sonrojó en el moreno y un fruncido por parte del siempre enamorado.

"Ahora el consejo estudiantil está completo." Intervino Lelouch recibiendo su almuerzo por parte de su hermano. "Si no trajiste algo para comer puedes tomar algo de mi almuerzo, Rolo decidió cocinar para hoy."

"Gracias, de tanto apuro me olvide de traer algo." Suzaku sonrió.

El grupo se dirigió a la pequeña área donde siempre comían, sentados en bancos de mármol mientras algunos árboles los cubrían del sol. El lugar perfecto para comer en calma.

"¡Tienes que contarnos todas las novedades, Suzaku!" Exclamó alegremente Shirley, sentándose en círculo con los demás.

"Al menos que sea algo muy secreto..." Bromeó el ajedrecista.

"No es que haya pasado muchas cosas, pero bueno…ahí les va." El caballero empezó a relatar cosas que se le tenía permito mientras disfrutaba de un almuerzo tranquilo.


End file.
